


making a wreck of broken glass

by novadocs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, just a fun lil headcanon i had, uh oh he's got eternal damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadocs/pseuds/novadocs
Summary: i heard there was a special place, for tyrants like me after all.
Kudos: 8





	making a wreck of broken glass

my father used to tell me stories. of gods and demons, heroes and villains, virtues and sins.

he was the one who told me that people who did terrible things would be sent to the deepest pits of the afterlife with nothing but their eternal punishment, specially designed to torture their soul for eternity.

i told myself that there was no way i could become like that. but as the days march on, i can’t help but feel as though that tale was a warning.

* * *

i don’t believe there are benevolent gods, not anymore. the gods of this world are fake, selfish and power-hungry. they use their power to gain everything, at the cost of suffering.

i know, because i saw myself as one of them.

i am the judge, jury and executioner. the others would never understand.

it’s alright though. i am cassandra, and my nation was troy. if i am to go down preaching its downfall, so be it.

at least i had explosives.

* * *

  
  


i had no doubt that i would not be going to heaven. i heard there was a special place, for tyrants like me after all. how fitting, that it would be my father who took me there.

mirrors never lie. they show you exactly what there is to see, even if you don’t want to believe it.

they bend light and show me times i can’t return to, mistakes i cannot fix. the reflections of my own hypocrisy shine bright, and i can’t look away.

i can’t run this time.

i see myself at every impasse, and i see the hate, the disdain, the horror in their eyes as _they_ realise that i was their worst enemy all along.

i know, deep down, that i was _right,_ but as the glass cracks under my fist and i try to feel the pain that doesn’t grant me reprieve in this hell, the voices of my past selves don’t quiet down.

the mirror shards fall to the floor along with me and my broken resolve.

it’s hard to ignore the voices when it’s yours that leads the cacophony.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> follow me on @kitamars_ on twitter and insta for art!
> 
> (title from the distortionist by ghost!)


End file.
